The Quest Of Goddess
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Suddenly Naruto was selected to do a strange and bizarre quest for a Goddess. Bestowed with an unknown power and a twisted AI fox, how can young man finish the quest for his Goddess?Read and Find out[Modern Setting][Rough Version][Lemon Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is fixed version of old story. After post the first chapter 1 and look into my secret stash, I decided to make few change for easier plot progress in the future.**

 **I also looking for Beta Reader so anybody up for it. Please let me know.**

 **Read and Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Not own Naruto and Happy with that.**

* * *

The city of Elemental was in frenzy and big festival. After all, it was not every year the Goddess had descended and gave a prediction for her beloved city.

Let's start with about thousand years ago. It was all started with plead of people who suffered through civil war raging on. The Rabbit Goddess had decided to answer their pray and sort out the war. She was supported to ascended back to the heaven but instead she decided to travel and wanted to see the fruit of her work. Witnessing the poor state of people, the Goddess had decided to set up the system which she had witness from the future to organized and help people to rule themselves.

As the time passed, the Goddess still descended time by time and gave people of warning, order as well as reformed or reorganized the government. People sometime wanted to rebel against her and The Rabbit Goddess merely banished them out of her place. The result was obviously the place outside of city was nothing like the life inside. Thus people quickly learnt that life in Elemental City was simply the best despite of weird rule and order from the Goddess.

This year, the Goddess had descended for first time in hundred year and people were in celebration and party was hold everywhere. Every people went out and enjoy the great festival once in their lifetime.

Except one boy, a golden hair boy with three whiskered on each of his cheeks named Naruto. The reason was obviously that his finance, or so call pocket money was not much to spend travel or even spend in the festival. And the second reason was that the boy was in the meeting with the Rabbit Goddess.

"Come." The Rabbit Goddess motioned her hand as Naruto looked around nervous as people around showed the boy nothing but blank face.

Naruto decided to follow the order as he had nothing to lose anyway. As Naruto approached the Goddess, suddenly he was yanked toward her as she touched their forehead together. The boy blushed as he found the beauty of her was beyond his grasp and understand. He was in total moment of awe and admirer.

"The soul was on the correct path of recovery. Perhaps in this generation you may reclaim what you had lost." The Rabbit Goddess mumbled. "Let's see, let's see. What you need to have to reclaim."

Naruto was complete puzzled but his instinct told him to keep himself quiet and waited for the order of the Goddess.

"Ah, yes. You had not indulged yourself in that state yet. I should have foreseen that little bit early." The Rabbit Goddess let Naruto go as she tapped her finger on her armrest.

After a few minute, the Goddess seem figured out something before she gazed down at the young boy before grinned feral.

"Well, Naruto. Rest well." Then she tapped his forehead as Naruto felt the darkness instant claim his mind.

 **Timeskip**

Naruto waked up and found himself back into the small apartment which he was currently sharing with his divorced mom.

Looking around, Naruto discovered that his phone had been replaced as he found it become heavier than normal. Turning the phone back on, Naruto received a huge information load.

 _Greeting Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Naruto, this is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one as you know The Rabbit Goddess. I have a quest for you. And here is what you have to do for the success of the quest._

 _Number 1: Whatever the order this phone notification, you must do it immediately. NO DELAY ACCEPTED._

 _Number 2: Inside this phone contain list of woman, you must sleep with all of them. ABSOLUTELY NO EXCEPTION._

 _Number 3: When you sleep with those woman, you must continue the act until they are impregnated. OR FACE THE PUNISHMENT._

 _You may question how you can do it and why I give you those task. For the how, this phone will aid you as you go along the quest. And for the why, I am Goddess, are you questioning my wisdom, human?_

 _Any further question, refer to the Help section._

 _Peace,_

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki_

 _The Rabbit Goddess._

Naruto signed. He was completely shocked by the nonchalant of crazy of this quest. To be honest, he wanted to scream in happy as he was living the dream life of any pervert out there. However, there were many things need to consider. First of all, time was essential, his mother would come back from her workplace soon. Despite of festival going on, people still go to work regularly. Even though many company adopted the lazing policy but unfortunately the banking and accounting company were not. And obviously Kushina Uzumaki, his mother was one of many accountants out there.

Naruto decided to prepare meal for both of them and since the time was very tight. The young man decided that hot pot is quickest way for dinner. Plus it seem like people who brought him to the shine and back, had been a nice bunch of people as they bought him a lot of food as they took him away from his shopping time.

When he finished, Naruto looked at the time and found that he still got some time before his mother come back. As Naruto sat down and opened his phone to discover more about the replaced phone. The young man took notice that his mother had sent a message about come back late due to traffic being jam due festival.

The moment Naruto opened his phone and look inside as he found a new app which had appearance of a fox face. Naruto tapped on it and suddenly a nine tail fox jumped out on the screen.

"Greeting user, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Kurama, assistant of you on the quest given by The Rabbit Goddess. I am here to explain any problem which you are facing." The fox, Kurama greeted him.

"Uhm, hi, I guess." Naruto replied back. "I guess I want you explained more about three conditions."

"Very well." Kurama nodded his head sagely. "Kaguya-sama wanted you father as many children as possible. However the woman are not like man, they only have certain time of month. With that, rule number 3 is assisting rule number 1, and rule number 2 is prevent you to knock up those too young to be mother and those name on the list are not permanent. For example, the school cannot hide the fact large number of their female students are pregnant, don't you agree? Plus time move forward, some woman need to remove, some need to add on."

"Oh I see." Naruto understood. "Then how can I complete the list and what can you help me with?"

"This is delicate matter." The fox calm continue. "Even I myself, a nothing more a will of Kaguya-sama. However because I am part of her will, I strong believed that when the quest is done, you will received a notification. And about second question, I guess I have to explain with the first name on the list as example."

"Okay, go on."

"First woman name of the list: Kushina Uzumaki. " The fox picked out as Naruto shouted.

"What the fuck?" Kurama kept quite as the boy vented out with cursed word.

"Are you done?" Naruto nodded as answered.

"Let quickly summary her profile. She is a single woman, working mother, faithful wife despite divorce with Minato Namikaze. She planned to re-marry her husband when he out of jail. For that she focus on her job to raise money to purchase bigger place for the future. To go deeper, her sexual life activity pass six years is zero."

"Yes, Naruto. No need to raise eyebrow. Your parents had ceased their bed activate when your father ascended to high position and well, you know how that turned out when you are ten years old."

"I just surprised at the fact that my mother still wanted to patch up with that abused man. Plus after the curse part just now, my throat is disagree on spit out more curse."

"If you do not want her patch up with him, then just destroyed it. I am here to assist you." The fox shrugged with flat voice.

"But that doesn't mean I have to fuck her, Kurama. Nonetheless I am curious of how you handle that."

"Very well. For her case example, I would suggest you to convince her to bath with you together once a while. In fact, almost every day if possible. Then during your bath, just get yourself rock hard but you just need behave as normal. Then every night, I make her have wet dream sex with you and increased her need by trigger her hormone and increased your testosterone so that her body was being seduced and soon she will have to act on her instinct." The fox elaborated his plan.

"Woah. I think I will ignore my mother's name on that list and gun for another person then. May be by time, her name will be removed." Naruto scratch his head.

"Depend on you, I am here to help you complete the list until Kaguya-sama deemed you had finished it. But I still need to remind you that I do not know nor understand how Kami's mind work so rule number 3 may apply on you if you do not work from number 1 and so on. For your safety, I always recommended you hit on those top list first before go further down. I do not know when the list will be updated so…" Kurama finished halfway. The AI fox knew his true mission but for it, he would do anything to get Naruto the result which Kaguya-Kami-Sama desired.

 **Bing-Bong**

Naruto quickly slide his phone to pocket and opened the door. That was weird as Kushina hold extra key to their apartment, nonetheless the young man quickly run and opened it.

Greeting him was the sight of his flustered mother helping her friend who was slightly drunk with her can of beer on hand.

"Sorry Naruto, this is Yoshino Nara. My friend, she asked a favour to crash our place for one or two day."

"Welcome back, Kaa-chan, Nara-san." Naruto greeted them as he quickly took their bags and bring inside.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. You are such a nice boy." Yoshino spoke in slurry.

"Come on, I think a hot meal will make you feel better." Kushina spoke soft voice as she dragged her friend into the kitchen.

"Oh tonight we have hotpot, Kaa-chan. Give me a minute then I will set up the table." Naruto shouted as he put stuff away as his phone vibrated.

Naruto opened and a notification pop out.

"Target: Yoshino Nara. Duration 3 days. Request: Immediately Full Attention and Attack. Plan: Click two time for further instruction."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this idea more.**

 **Also I am looking for Nine Different Power for Kurama. Please make A LOT OF suggestions.**

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Read The AN below.**

* * *

Yoshino Nara was enjoying her beauty sleep. Suddenly a warm pair of hands started to massage her legs, as a woman who just gone through heavy drinking from previous night, Yoshino continued to revel in as she chalked it up as imagination.

"Oh Kami." Yoshino moaned as all those knot and tight inside her legs were relived.

Then those warm hands went separate way as one started to attack her pelvis muscle while another move upward and fondle her breast. Yoshino continued as she dip herself in the relax sensation.

As she imaged, her girl was rub on the outside as her clit was play through her panty with while her left boob was being teased by a warm hand. Slowly the matriarch of Nara was being brought to her orgasm only it to be denied at last second.

"Oh, little bit more, Shika." Yoshino groaned out with her eyes shut tight, one of her hand used to pleasure her another side while another was roaming on her stomach.

She tried to move her hand toward her nether region to finish the job but only found her hands being put away as her last piece of clothes was removed. Yoshino's imagination was started become more vivid. The brunette mother found herself in high class spa as she was enjoying a good massage, she cracked one of her eyes and found a man stood beside her as his hands skilled touching her chest and pelvis area. Unfortunately, the light on top of his head had shadow his own face but that hair style, Yoshino definitely knew that it was her husband.

"Aaa." Yoshino moaned out as two fingers were inserted into her baby and started to squirm around. As the reaction, she opened her legs wider and her hip started to shake side by side.

The mother of one knew that her orgasm would be soon be achieved, and yet again it was brought her little bit higher than the previous one and abrupt stopped.

"Give it to me, baby." Yoshino groaned as her imagination started to distort as she started to creak her eyes slowly.

And she could feel a hot piece of meat was rubbing between her fold and her girl was more than happy to leak juice toward it. Yoshino swear that today her husband being more active than normal, hell from the rub outside she could felt it.

' _Wait, her husband?'_

Her mind finally started to process about previous day. She had sent her son to his friend's house as the boys decided to have a sleepover as they were having long weekend break. Then following by a wonderful meal as she dressed herself up for the anniversary of the couple first date. Hell, she even prepared her new lingerie ready on bed to give her husband a strip show. As time tick, her husband came back on time only as drunk as dog as he even had to claw his way from door to living room. Anger with the state of her husband as she had reminded him in the early of the day, Yoshino scowled her husband and with his drunken state, the simple scowl had turned into big shouting fight. Having enough of his false promise and laziness at home, Yoshino grabbed few piece of clothes and got out of the house.

Following by hit at the bar and planned to get into a hunk's pant, but she met a friend on the way move to another bar after her first and second bar fail to give her a single hunk. Perhaps her age and the way she address herself and another after few drinks had been huge turned off, but in her haze mind, Yoshino did not realize that and drag herself for drinking until Kushina found her on the way back home. After that, Kushina brought her back to her house then finally Yoshino settle with the family of two and having warm food for her alcohol stomach.

' _Kushina's house. Kushina and her son. SON?'_

At this moment Yoshino opened her eyes and looked straight up. She found Naruto was holding her hip as his cock's head in position to penetrate deep inside. And it seemed the boy realized that she had waked up as he turned and looked deep into her eyes as he smirked.

"Good morning, beauty."

"Wa…." As Yoshino uttered out a word, Naruto ram deep inside her body. The pleasure instant hit directly in her mind and body.

"Cummminnggggg….." Yoshina shouted as her hands gripped tight on Naruto's arm as her legs lock in scissor behind his back and pushed him again her body.

Her body was convulsing as if she was in stroke as her pussy was squeezing in crazy as the invader had not only filled her path but it widen her girl and hit secret G-spot deep inside. Naruto's cock had directly shock her sensation womb and knocked on her cervix.

"Ooohhhh Kamiiiii….." Yoshino moaned as she tried to get her breath back to normal. She had experience her body and knew that her body was operating different compare to another woman. Instead of normal position, her G spots had been distributed around her cervix. That brought to the secret that in order to get pleasure with Shika, the brunette had used toy and brought herself to several orgasm so her womb could descend and felt the pleasure. But here, instead of that, Naruto could hit directly at her weak point with his cock alone.

Before Yoshino could sorted out, Naruto rubbed her pelvis as her legs's muscle listen to his request and dropped down. Then he started to pull it almost out and thrust deep back inside her one by one. Yoshino could not stop him further as her slowly subdue orgasm being prolong and increased after each thrust.

"Oh Yessss, yesss… " Yoshino could only moan out, with pleasure clouded her mind from thinking.

Naruto continued his slow work a few more minutes then suddenly he grabbed tight on Yoshino's hips before he fucked her without any more restraint. Her body alarmed with that as her cervix opened its mouth and ready to capture the hot potent juice, her womb was breathing and burning up as each of his stroke hit faster and deeper inside her.

"O…uts..ide….Out….side…Outside.. Naruto." Yoshino's mind finally realized that the boy ready to burst and remembered vague that her safe days were ending.

"Oh really, now you wanted outside after you had me filled you up last night. Too bad, this is for my virgin you damn MILF." Naruto shouted as he hit one last stroke into Yoshino who widened at his exclaimed.

Her cervix captured the bull head as his hot meat shot a hot stick load inside her womb.

"Wai…" Yoshino was cut half way." OOOoooOOOO"

"I can feell….OOOooo" Second load being deposit inside her.

"OOOo….Kamiiiii I FINALLY NEED THISSSsssss." Naruto merely grinned as he looked at Yoshino. Her eyes rolled up with her eyebrow fluttering as she tried to bit lip to restraint her shouting. While her vocal being restrained, her body was much more honest as with his third load finished dumped inside her, Yoshino's body finally stopped shaking and grinding her hips against his.

"Well, that settle. I am having breakfast now." Naruto spoke casually as he slowly pulled his junk out after Yoshino's filled womb pushed his dick's head out of the cervix.

"You rape me…" Yoshino finally got her mind back in order. Her anger rose up like sky rocket, her mind gone haywire with punishment for Naruto as she sat up with clothes back to her.

"Tch… Don't say that, Oba-chan." Naruto looked down upon her as they locked their eyes to each other and yet Yoshino could not help but draw her eyes upon the third legs of Naruto, it still hard and stood proudly.

"Watch this before you go crazy on me." Naruto threw his phone down on Yoshino's lap as he walked out of the room naked.

Yoshino quickly caught the phone and play the video which Naruto had put on.

 **Outside**

Naruto picked up his folded singlet and a small ear bud. Get dressed quickly, the young man looked down on his hard dick with small frown.

"Come in, Kurama." Naruto tapped on the ear bud

"Listen clear and loud." Kurama replied. "Oh, let me relax muscle there. We got more on the way anyway."

"Thank you for guiding me today." Naruto spoke honestly as he microwave his breakfast.

"No problem, so do you enjoy this?"

"Yes, when I read your plan. I thought it was impossible. But I guess I underestimated your power. So again thank."

"I told you, I am THE best." Kurama replied prideful. To be honest, he thought Naruto would demand him to crazy thing after this morning. But it seem this boy still have his humble intact, it was nice to be appreciated however that mean went against the job and Kurama knew full well the result of that mean.

Meanwhile, Naruto revived the plan against. It was quite simple, they would subtitle swap the lemon juice their mother made with alcohol for Yoshino. Then let her hangover ease her memory of her night and attacked her on the morning. Kurama would pull a video which Yoshino attacked Naruto at night as an excuse for the attack on the morning.

According to Kurama, in different timeline, which Yoshino was much closer to Naruto's family and she was much more desperate housewife. That in one time when Naruto and Yoshino bathed together, she was charmed by how well-developed his dick was, and she pulled an attacked at night by drugged him with light sleep med.

"Hey Naruto-chan." Yoshino called him as Naruto looked toward the kitchen but there was no sight off her.

"Get in here for breakfast Yoshino-oba-san. We can talk like adult." With his firm words even though the boy had yet reached matured, Yoshino found herself compel to his order.

"Here is your plate. Now let's talk." Naruto put down her breakfast plate which he had heated up already.

"For my side, I am good. There is no string attach here, yesterday you ride me, this morning I ride you back. So you can do whatever plan you do, I will relax at living room. How does that sound?"

"Wait, you mean you will delete the video?" Yoshino asked in surprise. To be honest she got no mood for breakfast plus it seem a heavy one which contain two sausage, two eggs and three strip of bacon.

"What do you expect? My mother worked for your company and she got the job due to your introduction. Plus just now you seem hate it and I hate to force woman on something they don't way. I am not like my father. There is only one copy in the phone. So you can delete it and give the phone back to me." Naruto sketch his body as he moved out of the chair.

' _Oh Kammiii, look at his dick. Did it even go down?'_ Yoshino found her girl started to leak juice at the sign of Naruto hard dick.

"Well, I expected you will use video to black mail me to lewd stuff." Yoshino nervously replied. Her body started burning as Naruto approached her to collect the phone.

"To be honest, I am going to release myself in the bath. So sad that I had to use my hand against." Naruto groaned with faked defeated.

"I can be help." Yoshino spit out word before she covered her mouth in embarrassing and realization.

"Oh really, how? By your mouth like last night." Naruto smirked at the red beat woman as he swing his hip front and back.

"Promise that we will end this after a blowjob." Yoshino swallowed as she grabbed his junk and slowly put in her mouth. She would dare to say that this was truly her first time to give blowjob if not counting the yesterday night which she had no recall off.

Well, after a blow job come to request of learning woman's anatomy from the boy and a begging rough hot passion sex from the woman to complete the day. Yoshino was completed induced herself into the debauchee with Naruto until the time Kushina had come back from her overtime work.

"Hey Yoshino, how is your day? Did my boy trouble you?" Kushina greeted her friends as she walked into the room.

"He is a nice boy. Let's me prepare a meal for tonight." Yoshino replied as Naruto pop out from counter and appeared beside her.

"Hey Kaa-chan, how is your day?" Naruto smiled at his mother while his hand was roaming behind Yoshino's back.

"It was peaceful and actually this afternoon my boss dragged me out to help one of his side project." Kushina grinned at them. "And guess what Yoshino, you got yourself a date for tomorrow night. I bought an interesting **dress** for you upon the begging of my boss."

"Oh that's…nice." Yoshino nervously replied as her body slightly shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kushina rose her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Yoshino smile. "Why don't you take a long shower? Tonight I prepared my full meal course."

"Thanks a lot. I am leaving kitchen in your hand then." Kushina turned and left the couple in the room.

"AaaaAhhh…." Yoshino covered her mouth as her body leaned forward as she was reaching to her orgasm.

"Really, you come in presence of my mom with my thumb in your ass and three fingers in your pussy." Naruto pulled out his hand which was under the short dress.

"Naruto please. Can we stop it?" Yoshino hold on Naruto's short sleeves as he move out.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps if thirty minutes ago, someone told me she doesn't want to try anal fuck, doesn't want cum stain on her body anymore and had enough of drinking my semen but still want me to go bare, go hard and release more inside her." Naruto shrugged. "And judging from her rush to go to pharmacy to buy the cream for anal's play and food for tonight, how can I stop?"

"But…" Yoshino had to admit that she could really stop at any point she want but Kami, that boy, he knew how to make her give in the temptation and his control over her body was amazing. She at first chalked it up as young vitality and her desperate but by now, she had admit that Naruto had absolutely had upper hand in their game of seduction.

Naruto had checked out the stuff in the bag and he had to admit that his mother truly got taste in lingerie and style. And an idea suddenly pop on his head, opened his phone and type in for Kurama. The AI fox Kurama wasted no time and found the best suggestion for Naruto to use, he admit the boy had started to go down the correct path.

"Alright, we can stop for now. But until tomorrow afternoon, you will probably left my house and hardly come back, I am alright with that. But to stop taking your cherry ass today, I have some small conditions." Naruto turned back at Yoshino who looked relieved at it.

"Let's hear those first." Yoshino nodded at him.

"First, you must help me empty my balls until tomorrow afternoon." Yoshino slowly nodded her head at it.

"Second, I want from start until you leave the house, you dress in this clothes." Naruto hold up the bag.

"Wait, that is my." Yoshino suddenly realized her dilemma. "That is a hard one you pull on me, Naruto-chan."

"Yes, yes. In fact it is a challenge. After all I am already take a step back for you." Naruto gave her a sly grin.

"Well, what is third?" Yoshino asked casually as her kinky muse started to run wild.

"Actually there is no third condition. But since you said it yourself, I would like to insert this toy into your ass when you leave the house tomorrow afternoon. If you can hold yourself through the entire date with this string egg vibrator. I concede my loss and admit you have upper hand." Naruto pulled out an egg toy sex.

"You planned to follow my date and torment me?" Yoshino questioned with a scowl and yet she was half expected he went with her and another half she wanted to patch up with her husband.

"Oh no, the setting is changed. It turn on completely random time and random setting and I don't want to interrupt your date anyway."

"I see no way I should follow your third condition." Yoshino replied in faked annoyed. Her kinky muse like unrestrained beast. Had she not marry and had so much responsible, she really wanted to crashed at this place longer.

"I don't know, but this afternoon, someone used my phone to make video clip of herself behave like a slut and talked so dirty that I was thinking I am banging foreigner prostitute." Naruto took out and turned on the video in mute sound while Yoshino looked away and acted it was not her in the video.

"Then let's say I follow your condition, how can you guaranty about result? What if I cheat by remove the toy when I reached the place?" Yoshino smirked back at him.

"Yoshino-oba-chan, really? I don't think a forced woman was so concern about the way her aggressor handle the situation." Naruto walked toward her and grabbed her tits as she made no defend and let the young man do as he wished.

"Just admit it yourself." He squeezed them.

"You are nothing but a slut." He rubbed those breast together.

"A bitch." He flicked at her nipples as those instant become harder.

"An instinct base woman who will submit upon finding a good strong dick to fuck with." Then he forced his fingers thrust inside her pussy at the end. Yoshino instantly lean on Naruto as her body squeezed with a short orgasm.

"Kammiiii." Yoshino could not help but moaned out.

"Well, let's finish cooking shall we. I just hear the sound of hair dryer. We do not want a late dinner now, do we?" Naruto slapped on Yoshino sensitive butt.

"Fine. We will talked more tomorrow." Yoshino turned back to kitchen with a pout. She started to doubt her mind as she just got crazy idea that let have a racing quickie with Naruto while both of them tried to finish before Kushina came back.

 **Timeskip**

"Thank babe. Good Night." Shika kissed his wife as he turned and instant get into his sleep. He did not notice the complete shocked and stunned looked on his wife face. Perhaps if he left some light on, he could see the disappointed look on Yoshino's face.

Give out a tired sign, Yoshino dragged her ass to the bathroom. She was desperate for a good hot shower.

As she walked into the room, Yoshino finally took notice of her body. First thing first, the amount her husband gave her was little, not even enough for a lick as she could wipe them with one hand as Shika released on her stomach. Compare to that cheeky brat of Kushina, she swear that she could rub her entire face and have some lick with one of his shot. Then second, that kid's meat was really surpass her husband. She could not felt her husband's junk anymore, if not because the sound of their pelvis hit together, she was not sure had her husband started to do the deed or not. And third, how ignorance her husband can be, her entire body was stinking with Naruto's semen and yet he dared to say she looked more fresh and younger and really smell nice. Not even mention how she was acting little bit weird as the egg vibrator effected on her body. Last and not less, her body was craving for Naruto's cock and cum.

Turning on hot water, Yoshino stood there and let her body relived in the relaxation.

"Alright. I guess he win about me." Yoshino moaned as her fingers run down to her nether region and she started pleasure herself while imaging Naruto was here to give her a real good fucking.

* * *

 **As you took notice, I had changed my style to fit this story become better so you can see the lemon here is not described so much details. And about the lemon, some woman I may go deep, some I only skim through. So I terrible sorry if you want to use this story for scientific research purpose.**

 **I want to try drama and psychology relationship in this story. But do not worry about wasting your time, by the time the woman knocked up, the relationship will be end. Unless a muse for particular character hit me, I will make them appear again. Or I believe she can be used more then I will try to give them some more action.**

 **I also had some wild lemon idea going on. And I need someone to help me write it presentable. If you interested, leave a review and I will contact you back. I do not check private message regular unless I try to communicate with someone.**

 **Also thank people for power suggestion. You guys give me a wider range and interesting idea to work with.**

 **Here is the next task, give me a MILF belong to canon and way to convince her to spread her legs. If your idea is rock my muse, she will become the second not the fourth.**


End file.
